


Kara Comes To Gotham

by SuperBatgirl



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Bruce and Alfred are also in this, Cass is the best Friend/sister, F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/pseuds/SuperBatgirl
Summary: Was meant to be longer but I forgot how to think halfway through, so here, have this fic of Kara coming to Gotham for something unrelated to Steph and only caring about Steph.





	Kara Comes To Gotham

Sometimes life hits you a truck. Today was one of those times, and this time it was quite literal. Stephanie had been so preoccupied with getting home quickly that she hadn't noticed the truck barreling towards her until it was almost too late. As the blaring lights raced closer to her she squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around herself - not her best example of quick thinking. But instead of feeling the impact of a 44-tonne truck she felt herself being lifted off the ground and into the sky. When she opened her eyes she was met with two sky blue ones, sparkling back at her.

"You should thank Oracle for calling me into Gotham an hour ago or you would'a been _street meat_!" Kara said, smiling like an idiot.

"Haha, very funny," Steph grumbled, "But I was fine," She crossed her arms as Kara rose higher into the sky.

"Sure you did," Kara smiled, "It's good to see you," she breathed.

"It's good to see you too babe," Steph whispered.

Below them, the truck had screeched to a stop and the driver was climbing out, shouting and wailing his fist at the sky. People started to form a crowd as they all looked up to see Supergirl, The Supergirl in Gotham City. Phones started to slip out of pockets and pictures were taken, out of habit Steph covered her face with Kara's cape; she didn't really want to be the headline of the Gotham Gazette. Kara, on the other hand, was loving the attention. She gave them a broad smile and loud hello, before disappearing into the clouds.

"That was a bit dramatic don't ya' think?" Steph said, letting go of Kara's cape and let it fly in the wind once again.

"Well, I'm in Gotham, thought I'd'a make the best of it," now she couldn't stop smiling.

Kara navigated her way through the Gotham sky, careful to sly just out of peoples view, until they arrived at their destination: Wayne Manor. Outside on the lawn, Bruce stood emotionless, not that he had any emotions. Kara glided gently to the floor, hovering just an inch of it as she set Steph down.

"Hey B, just out for a light night flight!" Steph said joyfully, skipping off towards the door of the manor. Alfred was waiting in the hall to take her coat and her bag, he hung them up and beckoned for Steph to follow as he walked away. To anyone else, this may have seemed weird? But to Steph it was her life, her Super-girlfriend, living in the coolest Manor in America, being friends with a Butler. But it was all quite tame considering Steph's 'lifestyle'.

They eventually arrived at the Grandfather Clock (the entrance to the Batcave itself), Bruce and Kara trailing somewhere behind them. By the flick of a wrist, it was slowly sliding open, revealing metal stairs and a glimpse at the wonder inside. Steph loved it here. She bounded past Alfred and down the stairs, no matter how many times she came here it still captivated her every time. She took in the giant penny, the t-rex the waterfall and the dramatic set of cars lining the wall. And finally the Bat-computer, in the middle of it all. Working at it currently was none other than the Oracle herself, Barbara Gordon: Former Batgirl, Current Oracle, Forever a Badass.

At the sound of footsteps, Babs swung around in her chair, crossing her legs as she came to a stop. Skipping towards her came Steoh, followed by a smiling Alfred, a giggling Kara and an emotionless Bruce, or maybe not so emotionless, considering the smile tugging at his lips as he watched the girls relive their first moment in the cave all over again.

Steph was quickly at Bab's side, leaning on her chair, tapping her foot as she waited for the rest of them to get down the staircase. Kara hovered down to the floor, looking, for just a moment, like a normal girl in a dress and cape. 

"Took ya' long enough!" Steph remarked, tapping an invisible watch on her wrist, "We have things to get done you know, like crime, and murders, and, uhm," she paused, "crime?" Kara giggled at her girlfriend. Bruce crossed his arms and huffed.

"Oh be quiet," Babs laughed, turning her chair and coincidently throwing Steph off balance, causing her to stumble forward. "You're not even needed on this case, you've got studying to do right?" Kara frowned, looking to Steph. In response, Steph shrugged her shoulders and nodded sheepishly.

"Aw! So it's just me and Bats?" Kara asked, dropping onto her feet.

"It's you, Bruce and Damian," Babs said, turning around to face them all again.

"Damian?" Kara's face turned to a mix of disgust and dread. Which was understandable considering their history. Which Kara didn't really like to talk about. She looked at Steph and pouted, hoping in some way she could improve her mood with some good news. But Steph only threw her arms up in defeat.

"Sorry babe, you're on your own with this one!" she said throwing her hands up in the air and skipped away up the stairs.

She ended up wandering aimlessly through the halls of the Manor, no real destination planned. Eventually, she found her way to her room, she flung the door open dramatically and fell backwards onto the bed, kicking off her shoes. The room looked cleaner than she had left it that morning but was it really a surprise? Monday was Alfred's favourite day to clean. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed her school bag and folders propped up against the side of her dresser - how did those get there? It couldn't have been Alfred, maybe one of the boys? Or Cass?

As if on cue the dark-haired princess herself came wandering out the bathroom, towel drying her hair. Steph sat up and tilted her head,

"What are you doing in my room Cass?" She asked.

Without looking at her Cass responded, "Was waiting for you".

"Did you have a shower while waiting for me then? In my shower?" Steph said accusingly.

A smirk spread across the silent girls face, "Only washed my hair." As if that was any different than taking a normal shower. "Found your bag and came to your room to give to you. You weren't here," She said again simply. 

"Well can I have some privacy?" Steph asked. She tied her hair up in a quick bun and tapped Cass on the shoulder. She gave Steph a glance and folded her towel up. Once again Steph fell back onto her bed, spreading out her arms and legs.

"I'll not look," she said turning to face the wall as she continued to dry her hair.

"Alright then," Steph muttered as she got changed into her PJs. She tied her hair up in a quick bun and tapped Cass on the shoulder. She gave Steph a glance and folded her towel up. Once again Steph fell back onto her bed, spreading out her arms and legs.

"Move up!" Cass complained as she crawled onto the foot of the bed.

"Kara's in Gotham," Steph said.

"Oh? Why?"

"I don't know, some mission with Damian and Bruce".

"Poor Kara," Cass giggled. They spent the night talking about Kara and some other things, but mostly Kara. And by midnight they were curled up together and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Steph was woken up by the soft sound of someone knocking at the door. She rubbed her eyes as she rolled over to see the rest of her bed was deserted. Cass must have left in the middle of the night. Steph climbed out of bed and yawned, stretching out. Midway through her yawn-stretch thing there was knock at her door,

_Knock, knock._

Steph reluctantly flung herself off the bed and stumbled towards the door. With drowsy eyes and little care for who was on the other side, she opened the door. She was greeted with a sweaty hug, thrown at her so fast she fell backwards. Steph's eyes flung open at the attack and she wrapped her arms around the body pressed against her.

"How was the mission?" She asked in a croaky, morning voice.

"It was okay," Kara breathed, "I missed you," both girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's get you cleaned up babe before you go," Steph stroked Kara's hair, knowing she loved it.

"If its okay with you I think I might stay a bit," Kara grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> They then spent the day pranking the Batfam and Kara completely forgets why she actually came to Gotham.


End file.
